


Resolutions

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: “That sounds lovely mother, really it does, but I can’t because-” He scanned the precinct, trying to come up with an excuse as quickly as possible when it struck him, “Because Gil is throwing a party and I already agreed to help. Right, Gil?”
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Resolutions

**Two weeks earlier**

Malcolm was grimacing. 

“-And no excuses this time. We haven’t spent a New Year’s eve together in years! The Johnson’s will be there, you remember their daughter Grace? She’s newly divorced and-”

He cut his mother off, he was _not_ getting set up on another date. “That sounds lovely mother, really it does, but I can’t because-” He scanned the precinct, trying to come up with an excuse as quickly as possible when it struck him, “Because Gil is throwing a party and I already agreed to help. Right, Gil?”

Gil was walking towards them, file in hand. 

“What was that?”

“I was just telling my mother about the party you’re throwing at your place. The new years eve party, y’know. That I said I’d help with.” He gave a begging, puppy dog eye look, a desperate move for a desperate man. 

“Yeah,” Gil nodded, “Malcolm’s gonna help me with party stuff. Planning. Food. That type of stuff.”

Jessica eyed them both. “And who exactly is coming to this party?”

“JT will be there with his wife and Edrissa will be there,” as long as his mother didn’t ask for any further proof they’d be fine. 

“Edrissa, she’s the perky one. Right? Is anyone else coming?”

“Uh-” Malcolm shot a glance at Gil who was staying unhelpfully quiet. “Dani! Dani is coming too. Of course. And some other friends. People you don’t know.” He smiled and hoped his mother didn’t see past his utter BS. 

“Hm. Well, maybe I’ll stop by for a bit. Get to know the people you socialize with.” She smiled and left, her heels clicking away before either of the men had a chance to reply. 

“You’re buying the alcohol and convincing JT and Dani to come.”

“What? Why can’t you ask them?”

“Because my plans were to sip a nice bourbon and go to bed early and you took that away from me.” Gil smiled and thrust the file he was holding into Malcolm’s hands before walking away. 

**One week earlier**

It had been surprisingly easy to convince JT to come to the party. 

“We usually just have a few drinks at home but if you’re buying then sure, why not.”

Edrisa was practically vibrating with excitement when he asked her. 

“Do you need me to bring anything? Oh! I can bring dumplings! Do you like dumplings? I know you don’t eat much but they’re really good and- how many do you think I should make?”

It was Dani that turned out to be the one that was the hardest to convince. 

She stared at Malcolm, blinking for a second before turning away from him. She shrugged her jacket on and started to walk away. He was confused for a second and ran to catch up with her. 

“So, can I mark you down as a maybe?” 

“No.”

“No I can’t, or no-” She stopped walking abruptly and Malcolm stumbled into her, quickly righting himself. 

“No as in no, I’m not coming.” 

“But why not? I know it’s last minute and you might already have plans but it’s just a small get together. Just a few hours.”

She sighed. “I don’t do parties, Malcolm.”

“That’s not true, I’ve been to parties with you.”

“Those were different. Those were for work. I do have a life outside of work, you know, unlike some people.” She walked away from him and this time he didn’t follow. 

**Three days earlier**

"I promise this will be the last time I ask you." He held his hand up in mock defeat before passing over the take out cup of tea. "See, I even brought a peace offering. It's an almond, vanilla, chamomile blend." She rolled her eyes at him before taking the cup. 

"Alright, what are you here to promise me this time?" 

He had tried a few different ways to convince her to come. He had tried to bribe her into coming at first before realizing that had been the worst way of going about it. Dani did _not_ respond to bribes or dares of any kind. Or promises that he would be extra careful on their next case (which just made her scoff more and tell him not to lie). He was at his wit’s end trying to figure out a way to get her to come. 

He took a deep breath in. This is how he should have asked her the first time. 

"Gil and I are throwing a small new years party and I wanted to invite you. This job isn't easy and I thought it would be nice for us to all spend some time together celebrating rather than talking about dead bodies."

"You love talking about dead bodies," she replied, "and the only reason you're throwing this party is so you don't get caught in a lie by your mother."

"True, but I'm making the best of the situation. There's nothing saying I can't actually have fun while doing something that isn't considered macabre." 

She was silent for a moment. He wished he knew what was going on in her head. Dani was a bit of an enigma to him. They were friends but she was more reserved and private than he was. He was used to his business splashed across the news. Privacy was a luxury he didn't have privy to. 

"I'll think about it." She went back to her work and he went back to his. 

**New years eve**

He'd borrowed his mother's cleaner to fix Gil's house. He had canapés and other o'dourves ordered and delivered. Champagne for the countdown and far more alcohol and non-alcoholic drinks they'd ever be able to drink.

Gil had offered to do the decorating which turned out to be hanging up a few silver balloons and streamers. He was fairly certain they were the same ones he'd used for his fiftieth birthday party. 

Everything was as ready as it would be and he was surprised to find himself excited. Ainsley was supposed to be swinging by for an hour or so before heading to another few parties, even Vijay was coming over to make an appearance. 

"I think we did pretty good kid." Gil bumped his shoulder with his. They stood back and admired their work. He smiled back at his friend and the doorbell rang.

**10 pm**

Edrissa had been the first to arrive. She gave them both hugs before running back to her car to grab an ungodly large amount of her homemade dumplings. Malcolm had eaten at least ten before their next guests arrived. 

Tally and JT were an attractive couple on a normal day but dressed to the nines Malcolm felt himself blush slightly as he received a hug and a clap on the back. He took a sip of the drink in his hand and wondered if that made it any better or worse. 

**11 pm**

Vijay came in, loud and slightly tipsy already. He gave Malcolm a slightly damp kiss on each cheek and quickly got into a conversation with Gil about sports that he didn't understand whatsoever. 

It was getting close. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Dani hadn't shown up after all. She was missing this, the camaraderie and laughter. The proof that he could have a good time outside of work. It had been so long since he'd just enjoyed other people's company that he'd almost forgotten himself. 

**11:30 pm**

Ainsley hugged Malcolm and squealed with excitement when she saw Vijay. It had been years since the two had seen each other in person. He hugged her and spun her in the air like he used to when she was little. It made Malcolm smile to see them enjoying themselves. 

**11:45 pm**

He almost didn't hear the soft knock at the door. Gil groaned as he stood up from his recliner. 

"We don't want any," he teased, opening the door. 

Dani walked in, shyly waving to the room. He was up from his seat beside Vijay in seconds. 

"You came!" He beamed and took her into a hug before it dawned on him that hugging wasn't exactly their thing. She was stiff beneath his arms for a moment before she relaxed. 

When he pulled back from her she had a skeptical smile on her face and was eyeing him carefully. 

"I'm not drunk," he clarified. "Just happy you made it. Are you hungry? There's a whole bunch of food leftover. I'm not sure what I was thinking, ordering so much." 

"I'm fine, thanks. I just ate at my sister's and helped her get the kids to sleep before coming over." 

The minutes went by fast. And soon there was only a minute left. Everyone wore their silly party hats and noisemakers Gil had gladly provided and they huddled up by the TV watching the countdown. 

He looked at Dani from the corner of his eye, she caught him and smiled back. He wanted this year was a better one. For her. For them. He wanted to be braver. To be honest. 

"Ten, nine, eight," he reached out, brushing his fingers against hers. "Six, five, four," he entwined their fingers and she didn't pull away. "Two, one! Happy New Year!" 

They cheered and laughed and smiled. His heart was full and he felt happier than he had in years. Dani squeezed his hand. 

The year was already looking up. 


End file.
